sonic en el pais de las maravillas
by ichigo the patissiere
Summary: sonic aburrido al huir de sally y su matrimonio obligado hulle y ve a tails lo sigue y tails lo guia a un mundo desconocido una historia basada en alicia en el paiz de las maravillas solo que con amor prohibido entre 2 personajes una busqueda y una pregunta una gran convinacion de estos generos comedia y romance esto va dedicado a mi bff yui the wolf
1. Chapter 1

Sonic en el país de las maravillas

Capitulo 1

La búsqueda

Sonic: un erizo azul con poderes sorprendentes es muy veloz pero algo inesperado le llegara a el

Sonic: vaya que calor hace aquí y como llegue aquí

Narrador: estas en un cuento

Sonic: quien dijo eso…. Eres mi conciencia, REVELATE

Narrador: COMO VOY A SER TU CONCIENCIA SOY EL NARRADOR DE ESTE CUENTO

Sonic: en que cuento

Narrador: tienes que averiguarlo

Sonic: POR QUE NO ME DICES AHORITA¡ (gritando)

Narrador: POR QUE NO VA A TENER CHISTE LA HISTORIA HACI QUE DEJA DE GRITARME

Sonic: ok esta bien continuare la historia yo solito

Narrador: como quieras adiós

Sonic: espera, aunque sea no puedes decir mmmmm ya sabes que haya comida

Narrador: NO

Sonic: PERO ME ESTOY MURIENDO DE HAMBRE VAMOS NO SEAS MALO

Narrador: esta bien solo te daré esto

Sonic: gracias(viendo el papelito)(dice bébeme)

Esto es agua no comida

Narrador: no me importa bueno ya me voy

Sonic: VUELVE AQUÍ DAME LO QUE TE PEDI

(un conejo pasa)

el conejo: me voy, me voy, me voy, me voy, me voy (repitiendo)

Sonic: tails? Eres tu?, Por que tan apresurado

El conejo: lo siento mucho pero no tengo tiempo

Sonic: espera….a donde se fueeeeeeeeee

(cae de un agujero)

(Sigue cayendo)

(Cae)

Sonic: aunch¡

En donde estoy nunca había visto esto

(ve tres puertas grandes y una pequeña)

Sonic: tal vez se esta puerta

(No abre)

O esta

(No abre)

O esta

(No abre)

Por favor tiene que haber una manera de abrir las tres puertas

Porque ha de haber una puerta pequeña?

(ve una cajita arriba de la mesa)

Que contendrá esa cajita

(la abre)

Que es esto?

(el papelito decía "cómeme")

SIIIII POR FIN ALGO DE COMER

(Come un pedacito)

(Se vuelve grande)

Wow me veo mas guapo en grande no crees narrador?

Narrador: yo te veo igual

Sonic: QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO¡

Narrador: puessss (se va)

Sonic: VEN ACA NO EH TERMINADO CONTIGO¡

Tranquilo Sonic tienes que buscar la manera de salir de esto

Debe de haber una manera de volver a la normalidad

Si es cierto el frasco que me dio el narrador decía "bébeme"

Pero en donde lo deje

A esta allá arriba que hace ahí

Lo tengo

(Toma la mitad del frasco)

(Se vuelve pequeño)

Pero no era tan pequeño

Espera tal vez la puerta pequeña si se pueda abrir

(Corre hacia la puerta pequeña)

(no abre)

Por favor ya quiero salir de esto

Narrador: YA ME CANSASTE TEN TOMA LA LLAVE AHORA LO UNICO QUE TIENES QUE HACER ES ABRIR LA PUERTA, ESO ES MUY DIFICIL¡

Sonic: si

Narrador: se acabo es la única vez que te ayudo

Sonic: ok, gracias

(corre hacia la puerta pone la llave en la cerradura y abre la puerta)

Si libre al fin, pero que es este mundo

(mira alrededor)

Esto no se ve todos los días

Voy a investigar un poco espero que encuentre rápido a tails bueno que empiece la búsqueda


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

El descubrimiento de un gran amigo

Sonic un erizo azul en un mundo desconocido donde habitan raras especies en ese mundo solo que Sonic se preguntaba

"en qué lugar pertenezco", "donde está mi hogar"

Sonic: Conejo blanco, CONEJO BLANCO¡ dijo gritando

Donde esta ese conejo cuando lo necesito.

(Salta una pequeña criatura enfrente de Sonic)

¿: ALTO AHÍ ERIZO FEO dijo enojado

Sonic: ehh?... A QUIEN LE LLAMAS FEO PULGOSO¡ dijo gritando y enojado

¿: A TI, FEO dijo gritando

Sonic: QUE DIJISTE, VEN ACA ANIMAL PULGOSO dijo Sonic enojado

¿: AAAAAAAAAAAAA dijo gritando y corriendo

(A Sonic le ruge el estómago)

Sonic: tengo mucha hambre, buscare algo para comer… encontré un rio dijo Sonic hambriento

Agarrare un poco de agua, no esta tan sucia y cazare algunos peces, primero hare la fogata

(Sonic agarra leña y unas rocas para hacer el fuego)

Listo solo me falta hervir el agua, buscar algo de metal y un palo para cocinar a los peces

(Sonic encuentra el palo y algo de metal)

Listo, a comer¡ dijo Sonic feliz.

(se acerca el animalito a Sonic)

¿: Disculpa dijo el animalito nervioso

Sonic: Ah, eres tu pulgoso dijo Sonic

¿: No soy un pulgoso y no me digas así dijo el animalito

(Al animalito le ruge la pancita)

Sonic: Ya se tienes hambre, ¿verdad?

¿: Siiiiii dijo el animalito triste.

Sonic: Toma esto te va a caer bien, es mi especialidad dijo Sonic.

¿: Solo es pescado dijo el animalito

De todos modos gracias por el pescado, ahora a comer.

(Sonic y el animalito satisfechos estaban)

¿: Vaya, que rico estaba ese pescado

Sonic: siiiiiii dijo feliz

Oye no me has dicho tu nombre

Rick: Me llamo Rick soy un ratón y tu cómo te llamas dijo Rick

Sonic: Yo me llamo Sonic the hedgehog.

Rick: Un gusto en conocerte Sonic dijo Rick feliz.

Sonic: Igualmente dijo Sonic feliz

Oye una pregunta Rick, que es este lugar dijo Sonic

Rick: Estas en el país de las maravillas dijo Rick.

Sonic: Si pero sabes cómo puedo regresar a mi hogar dijo Sonic

Rick: No tengo idea, pero, tal vez la reina roja te pueda ayudar dijo Rick

Sonic: Encerio? Dijo Sonic

Rick: Sip dijo Rick

Sonic: Bueno me tengo que ir cuanto antes, tengo que buscar a la reina roja dijo Sonic.

Rick: Esta bien dijo Rick triste

Sonic: Pero claro no voy a ir solo dijo sonic.

(Rick cambio su cara de triste a feliz)

Sonic: Quieres ir conmigo a realizar mi viaje.

Rick: CLARO yo te ayudare en todo dijo Rick.

Sonic: Esta bien ahora en marcha dijo Sonic emocionado

Rick: Era la reina roja o la reina blanca dijo Rick

Sonic: Dijiste algo? Dijo Sonic.

Rick: No nada dijo Rick.

Sonic: Bueno en marcha Dijo Sonic emocionado

Rick: Siiiiiii Dijo Rick emocionado.

Pensamiento de Sonic

Qué bueno que pude descubrir un gran amigo.


End file.
